


A Very Overwatch Thanksgiving

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, but they don't have many lines, pretty much everyone else is included, sappy and humorous, thanksgiving clapback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The entire Overwatch crew gets together for Thanksgiving, which turns out...just about how you would expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know this is a day early but I doubt I'll have the energy to deal with fic tomorrow after having "family time," so you get this now! I apologize in advance for my horrible attempt at #thanksgivingclapback, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

Thanksgiving had started out relatively smoothly. Everyone had gotten along—no one could call the general atmosphere friendly, but it was at least cordial. For having longstanding rivals in the same room and people with deep-seated grudges, it was going better than expected. Some members of Overwatch were talking, some were challenging Hana to a video game match, and others like Gabriel simply stood in the corner, not conversing but also not causing any trouble. Some people cooked in the kitchen as well, and Symmetra set the table, making sure everything was perfectly in order. The scene was fairly tranquil—at least, as tranquil as any family’s table could be at Thanksgiving. There were the occasional shouts from the group of gamers, but other than that, the noise was a dull roar. Perfect. 

But no one knew if it would last past dinner. 

When everyone sat down at the table, those with grudges tried to sit as far away from each other as possible. Jack and Gabriel sat on opposite ends of the long table, glaring across it at each other. But Amelie and Lena, coming in late, somehow ended up across from each other, too close for anyone’s comfort. They glared at each other, Lena’s chronal accelerator glowing like it always did when she was angry. Angela tried to move down the table and set down warm food to lighten the mood, but you could still cut the tension in the room with a knife.

“So, Lena, how’s the chronal accelerator doing? It has to be fun to know that without it, you’d be nothing. Must feel great to be so…special,” Amelie said, an innocent smile on her face.

“Oh, pretty well. It does break down whenever you manage to shag a guy, but even with those tits of yours it doesn’t look like there’s any chance of that happening.” Lena winked, grabbing a turkey leg and a spoonful of gravy. Amelie glared.

“At least I _have_ tits,” she retorted, taking a delicate bite of cranberry sauce.

“At least _I_ have some taste,” Lena shot back, cutting her turkey with uncharacteristic ferocity. Sombra started livetweeting the dinner, the hashtag “thanksgiving clapback” plentiful, and Amelie glared at her. Things between Gabriel and Jack weren’t faring much better.

“Can you pass the potatoes, Gabriel?” Jack asked, trying his best to be cordial. 

“Just like Overwatch passed me over?” Gabriel asked, pulling the potatoes closer to him pointedly. Jack glared.

“My mistake. You don’t have the potatoes. Can you pass the salt, Gabriel?” An “oooh” started to rise up, but at a glare from Angela it receded as quickly as it had come. Gabriel glared across the table but said nothing. For a moment, the chaos died down—the two Amari women were conversing, Angela popping in occasionally, the ominics like Bastion and Zenyatta who had no need to eat sat and threw in their two cents’ worth from outside the table, and everyone else was joking lightheartedly. Torbjorn had made an off-color joke that prompted Hana to make a face and Reinhardt to burst out into a belly laugh that seemed to shake the room, and Zarya was trying to teach Mei bits and pieces of Russian. Hanzo and Genji were speaking in rapid-fire Japanese, and Roadhog and Junkrat were seeing who could build a more elaborate food sculpture, making Symmetra cringe at the sheer thought of it falling over. Winston conversed with Lúcio and McCree about strategy, and for a moment, everything seemed like it was going to be fine. But then, Torbjorn noticed the Omnics sitting in their own area, conversing. 

"Pity we didn't get rid of those damn omnics when we had a chance!" he declared loudly. Zarya nodded, setting her glass full of what looked like water but everyone strongly suspected was vodka down loudly. 

"Agreed! It is not natural." Bastion made a decidedly sad sound from the corner, looking at the table. 

"Zarya, you cannot say such hurtful things!" Mei said, appalled. 

"It is quite alright, Mei," Zenyatta replied. "I understand how some biases can interfere with a state of tranquil acceptance." 

"I don't trust you, omnic!" Zarya shouted. Mei grabbed her arm and tried to restrain her, and Zenyatta had to do the same for Bastion. And suddenly when things didn't look like they could get any worse, Amelie opened her mouth, deciding to add to the overall commotion. 

“Ooh, is that your third turkey leg? Because it doesn’t look like your body can afford that,” she observed, looking at Lena’s plate.

“Ooh, is that your third Botox? Because it doesn’t look like it was enough.” Lena frowned at Amelie’s face, examining the area under her eyes with mock concern. 

“Gabriel, you were better than this,” Jack said across the table.

“Jack, I can’t blame you for living in the past. It _was_ the only time you were useful.”

“Funny, hearing about me living in the past from a man who hasn’t outgrown his emo stage!” Jack’s voice was nearing a shout. The table fell silent.

“I don’t have to deal with this noodle who can’t even survive without a chunk of metal!” Amelie stood, her chair clattering to the ground behind her.

“Go back to the Blue Man Group, you whore!” Lena stood as well, shaking the table with her sudden motion. 

“SHUT UP!” 

Angela’s shout had the effect of muting the whole room. In less than a second, everyone was silent, seated, and demure. “I didn’t know she could yell that loud,” Lúcio whispered to Hana.

“Sssh,” Hana hissed, gesturing up at Angela, who was standing on her chair and looking down at everyone like an avenging angel.

“I understand that all of you have grudges! I understand that all of you have problems! I understand that this is not the most desirable group of people for some of you! I don’t ask you to love each other or to get along, I just want you to focus on those you love instead of those you hate!” After Angela’s speech, Jack stood up.

“She’s right. Now is not the time for pettiness. I am guilty of that, and I’m sorry. Want you to know all of you are like my family. Even though some of you are closer to me than others.” Zarya nodded.

"Though I stand by my beliefs, now was perhaps not the time," she acknowledged. 

“I’m sorry as well,” Lena replied, standing gently this time. She bit her lip for a moment, staring into space, but then decided to continue. “Back in England, I wasn’t a good child. I left my mum and dad behind, even though they couldn’t care for themselves. Every time we go back there I have to wonder if they’re still there, if they even remember me, how they’d react if I’d go in and say hi after all these years.” Tears welled up in Lena’s eyes, but she blinked them back and continued. “I never had a whole family. I made a mistake. I threw them away. I might never have a mum or a dad again.” She took a shuddering breath, trying to find the will to continue as everyone watched, enraptured. Even Amelie had the decency to stay silent. “But I’ll always have you. You’re my family. You're there for me, you make me laugh, you support me no matter what, and even though we're odd at times, isn't every family? We don’t always get along, there are times when I hate some of you, but overall, I love all of you.” Angela came to wrap Lena up in a hug, and almost everyone chimed in agreement. 

“Let’s eat. A proper Thanksgiving dinner, like a family,” Angela said, and everyone resumed their activities. Lena turned to her side and conversed with Winston, and Jack struck up a conversation with Hanzo and Genji. Everything wasn’t perfect, but it was happy, full of good food and conversation. It even managed to last until after everyone was cleaning up.

“Gabriel, you left your plate on the table,” Jack called.

“Just like you left me for dead?” Gabriel retorted, walking away from the table without his plate in hand. Angela shook her head, picking up the plate for Gabriel. At least no one was dead. Better than anyone expected. By Overwatch standards, it was a very happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
